


Sinceridad

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Revelations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: Zelena y Regina le cuentan a Robin la verdad sobre su padre.





	Sinceridad

****—¡Tía Regina! —Robin cerró la puerta de la cabaña y fue a abrazarla. Llevaba una camisa roja y unos vaqueros oscuros—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Qué tal Storybrooke?

—Todo está igual que siempre. —Regina sonrió y se giró para mirar a Zelena, que estaba sentada a la mesa de madera, bajo la ventana—. Y he venido para apoyar a tu madre.

Robin se separó de ella.

—¿Apoyarla en qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Regina suspiró.

—Ven aquí, Robin —le dijo Zelena—. Siéntate.

—¿Mamá? —Se sentó frente a ella, dejando el arco sobre la mesa. No la miraba—. Me estáis asustando.

Regina tomó asiento junto a su hermana, la cogió de la mano y tomó aire.

—Ya tienes dieciocho años —empezó su tía— y tu madre y yo acordamos que, cuando alcanzaras esta edad, te contaríamos la verdad sobre tu padre.

—Pero ella ya me lo ha contado todo. —Robin frunció el ceño—. Ylos Hombres Alegres solían contarnos hazañas suyas a Roland y a mí. —Habíapoemas, cantares y gestas escritas sobre él.

—Todo no. —Zelena alzó la vista y sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los suyos—. No te he contado cómo surgiste tú, y le pedí a los Hombres Alegres que no lo mencionasen.

—¡Mamá! —Rió—. Que no me gusten los chicos no significa que no sepa…

—No se refiere a eso, Robin. —La mirada de Regina era firme—. Esto es serio.

Ella calló y se quedó mirando a su madre. ¿Serio? ¿A qué narices se refería, qué podía ser tan grave para que las propias amistades de Robin Hood hubieran accedido a mantener el secreto?

—¡Pues suéltalo de una vez!

—Hicemuchas cosas de las que me arrepiento —Zelena la miró—, y una de ellas fue lo que le hice a tu padre. Quería conjurar un hechizo para volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar el pasado, y…

—¿Para qué? —la interrumpió ella—. ¿Qué querías cambiar?

Zelena y Regina intercambiaron una mirada.

—Quería destruir a Regina —dijo al final—. Hacer que no hubiese nacido.

Robin se la quedó mirando.

—¡¿Que qué?!

—Déjame seguir —le pidió Zelena—. El hechizo salió mal y no me llevó al tiempo que yo esperaba, sino a años después. Marian seguía viva por aquel entonces. La asesiné y adopté su forma.

Robin extendió la mano hacia su arco y se levantó de un salto. Marian, la madre de Roland. Los Hombres Alegres le habían hablado de ella, de su bondad, y su hermanastro también.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —La miró desde arriba—. ¡¿Eh?!

—Hay más. —Regina la cogió del brazo. Sus labios estaban curvados hacia abajo—. Déjala terminar.

—Volví a Storybrooke bajo esa forma y engañé a todos. —Zelena suspiró, cabizbaja—. A Robin incluido. Regina y él estaban juntos, pero se separaron por mí. Y él se acostó conmigo porque pensaba que era ella.

Robin se las quedó mirando a ambas. Abrió la boca, pero su tía la interrumpió.

—Y luego hizo que Hades lo matase. —Regina se cruzó de brazos—. No es tan difícil de decir.

—Estoy arrepentida —replicó Zelena—. Mucho. —La miró a los ojos—. Robin, te prometo que…

—No te atrevas. —Retrocedió de un salto y la miró de arriba a bajo—. No te atrevas a prometerme nada. —Se restregó los ojos para no llorar delante de ella—. ¡Violaste e hiciste que asesinaran a mi padre! Y Regina… —La miró y tragó saliva—. ¡¿Cómo podéis haberme ocultado esto?!

Zelena sollozó.

—¿Cuándo querías que te lo contásemos, cuando eras un bebé? —Regina le puso una mano en el hombro—. Sé que es duro de asimilar, y aún no te lo ha contado todo, pero…

—¿Duro de asimilar? —Robin se la quedó mirando—. Mi madre me ha engañado durante toda la vida sobre quién… cómo… era. Me siento traicionada.

—Bueno, «la Bruja Mala» da pistas. —Regina se cruzó de brazos—. Igual que «la Reina Malvada». Nos llamaron así por algo.

Ella las miró de arriba a bajo. Su familia, las mujeres que la habían criado y educado…, no las conocía en absoluto. Conocía el sobrenombre de su madre, pero no pensaba que hubiese hecho tanto daño. Y lo que le quedaba por contar, y Regina… De ella sabía historias sueltas sobre maldiciones, pero nada concreto. No estaba segura de si quería averiguarlo. En aquel momento, al menos, no.

Echó a correr. Oyó a Regina llamarla antes de cerrar de portazo, y a Zelena llorar, pero no se detuvo. Salió de la granja y se adentró en el bosque.

Había recorrido el camino cientos de veces. A un ritmo normal le llevaba unos quince minutos de reloj; aquella vez fueron diez. Tocó a la puerta de Alicia con los nudillos y, cuando le abrió, se deshizo a lágrimas en sus brazos.

Su novia la hizo pasar; se sentaron en la cama y la acunó hasta que dejó de llorar. Entonces, abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo, le preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Robin se lo contó entre sollozos. Cuando terminó, Alicia respiró hondo.

—Entonces —susurró—, ¿no quieres volver con ellas?

Ella se la quedó mirando.

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

—Bueno, si te lo han contado es porque piensan que tienes derecho a saberlo. Y esperarán que las perdones.

—No puedo —replicó ella—. Ni siquiera sé todo lo que han hecho, sólo eso, y… —Negó con la cabeza—. Ni hablar.

—Hay tiempo. —Alicia se encogió de hombros—. Mientras tanto, si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí.

Robin frunció el ceño.

—¿A… vivir?

—Sí, bueno. —Su novia sonrió—. Compartir vivienda por un tiempo indefinido.

Ella la abrazó.

—Me encantaría. —Le dio un beso suave—. Gracias. Eres la mejor.

—Me lo dicen muy a menudo. —Alicia sonrió.

Robin rió. Estaba acostumbrada a cambiar de hogar. El cambio de Storybrooke a aquella versión del Bosque Encantado había sido brutal y chocante. Habían probado distintos lugares de aquel reino antes de escoger dónde asentarse definitivamente, y la decisión no había sido fácil. Ella nunca se había encariñado con las viviendas; ¿para qué, si siempre acababa marchándose?

Y, sin embargo, aquella cabaña pequeña, en compañía de Alicia, le parecía perfecta.


End file.
